


We Go Hard

by Top1PercentFics



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top1PercentFics/pseuds/Top1PercentFics
Summary: You’re teasing the Revival about their theme song backstage, and to take it a step further you ask if they go as hard as their song says they do. Dash gets you into his hotel room later that night and shows you just how hard the Revival can go.





	We Go Hard

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” I heard a voice with a slight southern accent say from behind me. I turned around to see Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder of the Revival making their way towards me.

“Finally decide to ditch the kids and come to the big leagues?” Dash smirked.

“Don’t you have somebody else to annoy?” I groaned as I looked over at them and folded my arms across my chest.

“Hey now, easy, easy,” Scott said as he held his hands up. “We just came to talk about our segment tonight. Thought maybe we could go over the script?”

“I’ve seen the script. Thanks for the help, but no thanks. Not my first time on the mic.” I said as I turned to grab my ring jacket from the chair beside me.

“Oh don’t we know that. I mean you had no problem saying our name with your little Bullet Boys, now did you?”

“Oh please don’t act like you’re mad about it. We made you guys relevant when you were forgotten about.” I said as I slid my jacket onto my shoulders.

“Forgotten about? Do you know who you’re talkin’ to?”

“Yeah, I do. A couple of guys who are mediocre in the ring and lack a whole lot of charisma. You’re all talk,” I said as I reached down and began to tighten the laces on my boots.

“All talk?”

“Yeah. You guys do all this talking, but what do you have to back it up? When was the last time you won a match? Back when you were in NXT? Or what about that saying you guys are always talking about. What is it, No Flip Just Fists? Maybe if you did some flips, you’d be more entertaining. And don’t even get me started on that stupid theme song. ‘We go hard! All day all night!’” I mocked as I sang their theme song with a proud smirk etched on my face.

I watched as Dash ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek as Scott reached up and scratched his chin. I had not put in years of work on the Indy scene wrestling for twenty bucks a show to come to WWE and be pushed around by two glorified jobbers. If they wanted to pick on somebody, they could find somebody else to pick on!

“Alright guys, let’s all take a step back before things get too heated. No need to get tense,” one of the producers said as he stepped in between the three of us.

“Tense? I’m fine. I was just practicing for my promo later,” I said as I shot the two men in front of me a smirk. I then turned and made my way towards the curtain as I heard my music begin to play throughout the arena.

Later that night I was in the hotel elevator as I made my way up to my room. I heard the ding of the elevator before the doors slid open. I had my phone in my hand and was looking down at the screen, so I didn’t realize that someone was stepping into the elevator until I walked right into a very large and firm chest.

The force of the impact caused me to lose my balance, and I felt myself begin to fall backward. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact of the fall before I felt a pair of hands reach out and steady me.

I let out a small breath of relief and opened one eye to see who I had crashed into. I internally groaned when I saw the last person I’d ever want to run into, Dash Wilder, looking back at me.

“You okay, rookie?” Although his words were teasing there was something in his eyes that was almost…sincere. For a split second, I could actually stand to be around him without groaning. That was until he opened his mouth to speak again. “If you wanted my attention all you had to do was ask. There’s no need to run into me like that, babe.”

I took a step back, removing myself from his hands. I brought my arms up and folded them across my chest as I rolled my eyes at him.

“And why would I want your attention?” I scoffed.

“You know what I think? I think this little act you put on is just a game, baby. If you didn’t want me, you’d already be making your way down that hallway by now.” He said as he pointed to the hallway behind him. “You wouldn’t have given me a second thought. But yet, here you are. So tell me, Y/n. Was it you that hated me all along? Or were your little Bullet Club boys just worried that if you got too close to us, you might find you like us better than them?”

“Worried? What’s there to be worried about?” I raised my eyebrow at him. “Like I said earlier, you’re all talk.”

“All talk, huh?” Dash said before his lips curved into a smirk at the edges. He took a step towards me and leaned in, so his face was just a few inches from mine. “Why don’t you come to my room and I’ll show you just how hard we go?”

At that moment I felt the confidence and cockiness leave my body as I felt Dash’s eyes staring down into mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face, and it sent a shiver down my spine.

“All you have to do is say yes, baby.” He whispered.

Part of me wanted to keep up the strong, confident persona that I had created for myself. After all, if Dash got me in his bed, he would never let me hear the end of it after all the trash I had talked about him and Scott.

But then again behind all of those jabs I had thrown his way, there was a small little crush I’d been hiding. All of the jokes and teasing was a cover to cover up how nervous he actually made me feel. But standing here in the elevator with our bodies so close together and the smell of his cologne filling my senses, I didn’t have the confidence anymore. I wasn’t that cocky girl people saw on the mic or in the ring. I was just a girl. An ordinary girl with strong feelings for the man inviting her to his hotel room.

“So what’s it gonna be?”

“Yes,” I whispered as I looked up into his eyes and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth nervously.

His lips slowly curved into a grin and his hands reached down to grab my waist gently. He backed me up until my back was pressed to the wall, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft and warm, but the kiss itself was heated and rough.

He pulled away from the kiss a few moments later gasping for air as he rested his forehead on mine and looked down at me. He picked me up with ease as he threw me over his shoulder. He stepped out of the elevator before making his way down the hallway towards his room.

“Dash! What are you doing? Put me down!” I squirmed in his grasp to try and break his grip. Just because he was getting me in his bed tonight didn’t mean he had to humiliate me in the process. But my strength was no match for him and he easily kept me in his grasp.

He reached into his pocket and pulled his hotel key out before sliding it over the lock on his door. The light flicked from red to green, and he pushed the door open before stepping into the room. The door hadn’t even clicked shut when Dash pushed me up against the wall and leaned down to press his lips to mine again.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands gripped my waist. He tongue slid past his lips and ran along my bottom lip. His hands left my hips and slid down to squeeze my ass. A soft moan left my lips as Dash broke the kiss.

“That’s it, baby. Let me know how good I’m makin’ you feel.”

I hated the confidence that was radiating off of him. I hated the stupid smirk that was on his face as he looked down at me. I hated that he knew that he had me in the palm of his hand. I hated that I wanted to hate him but couldn’t. Every fiber in my being was melting into him. His kiss. His touch. His body. Just him.

One of his hands moved from my ass and slid around my waist before moving to the top of my jeans. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of my jeans and my panties. I felt him slowly run a finger through my folds and my eyes slowly fluttered closed as my head rolled back against the wall.

“Good to know just how wet I can get you. You’re soaked, and I’ve barely even touched you, Princess.”

I opened my eyes and glared up at him at the pet name. He may have me melting under his touch, but he wasn’t going to get away with calling me nicknames.

“I am not your princess.”

“Not yet,” he smirked as he leaned his face in towards mine. “But you will be. Once you have me, you won’t be able to get enough of me. Tell me, baby, are you going to make me work for this tonight? Or are you going to give in to what we both want and let me fuck you?”

“I came here to see just how hard you can go. I want you to fuck me like you’ve never fucked anyone before.”

His eyes grew a shade darker, and I watched as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran along his bottom lip.

“Get your clothes off.” He said before he reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slid it over his head. In a matter of moments, we had both discarded our clothes leaving us naked in front of each other.

“Who knew you were hiding this sexy little body under all those clothes?” He grinned before he reached down and picked me up with ease before he slammed my back against the wall.

He wrapped one arm around my lower back and braced himself with the other that he placed beside my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked my legs around his waist. He guided me down onto his cock, and a moan rolled off my lips as I felt his dick slide into me.

“God you feel amazing.” He groaned as he pushed himself all the way inside of me, his tip brushing against the spot deep inside of me.

His hand that was on the wall beside my head moved to my waist, and he began guiding me up and down his cock at a quick pace. My eyes were clenched shut at this point as I felt my orgasm creeping closer and closer.

“You’re so tight,” he groaned as he looked down to watch his dick sliding in and out of me.

My back was sliding up and down the wall with every thrust, causing a slight burning sensation to appear on my skin. But I couldn’t care less at that moment. All I could think about was how good he felt sliding in and out of me.

“How am I doing so far, baby?” He asked as he looked up into my eyes.

“You’re alright I guess…but I thought you were going to show me just how hard you could go?” I challenged.

His eyes instantly grew a shade darker, and I felt his fingers tighten their grip on my hips. Without a word he began slamming me down onto his cock over and over, sending him further inside of me with each thrust.

“Dash!” I cried out as my eyes clenched shut again.

“You want hard, baby. That’s exactly what you’ll get.”

“Dash-“

“What is it? Tell me what you’re thinkin’ baby.”

“I…I can’t-“

“Yes, you can! Come on, baby. I want you to take all of me.”

He continued to thrust harshly in and out of me, and I could feel my orgasm just within grasp. I prepared myself for it, but then he slid out of me. My eyes shot open, and I looked down at him with wide eyes. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he set me down onto my feet.

“Turn around and stick that pretty little ass out for me.”

I did as he said, turning to face the wall. I reached out and put my hands on the wall to brace myself before bending down and sticking my ass out towards him. His hands found their way back to my hips, and I looked back to see him lining the tip of his dick up with my ass.

I watched as he lifted his hand before bringing it down and delivering a sharp smack to one side of my ass. I cried out from the mix of pain and pleasure at the smack. He brought his hand up and delivered a second smack to the other side of my ass.

“S-shit! Dash!”

He pushed his dick inside of me as his hands held me steady. He would deliver a slap to my ass as he bottomed out inside of me before sliding his dick out. Then he’d push back inside of me and give a slap to the other side of my ass as he bottomed out again.

It was all starting to feel like too much as tears began to prick at the corners of my eyes. My orgasm was just fingertips away. It was only two more thrusts, and my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. His name rolled off my lips as my eyes screwed shut. I felt him still inside of me a second later just before he filled me with his cum.

My legs felt like jello, and I was slightly afraid if I tried to move I’d fall to the ugly carpet of the hotel room.

“M-my legs,” I started to say as I tried to form a coherent sentence without much luck.

Dash’s arms slowly wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back into his chest to help support me.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered gently in my ear before he scooped me up into his arms, so he was carrying me like a bride.

He made his way over to the bed and gently laid me down on top of the white duvet. He then reached down and covered me up with the blanket before making his way to the other side of the bed.

We laid there in silence, both of us coming down from our releases. A few minutes later my breathing had finally slowed down, and I had built up enough confidence in myself to turn and face him. I wasn’t sure what he would say or how he would act with me.

Would I see a small glimmer of the nice guy inside of him that I had seen glimpses of throughout the night? Or would I get the arrogant asshole that I’d received backstage and in the elevator.

“You okay?” He asked softly as he looked over at me. I saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes as he looked into my own.

I didn’t trust myself to speak, so I merely nodded as I looked over at him. His lips cracked into an adorable grin before he said, “for the record, I’ll go hard with you anytime you want me to.”


End file.
